1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting a desktop background color of an electronic device; in particular, the method relates to an automatic method of setting a desktop background color used for setting a desktop background color of an electronic device such that the desktop background color is consistent with a color of a protective cover combined with the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portability has become an important goal in the development of computer technologies. Especially, the development of tablet computers and smart phones further leads people into a new era of portable electronics and deeply impacts people's computer use habits today. Typically, when people use a tablet computer, they also use a protective cover. Combining the protective cover with the tablet computer can protect the tablet computer so as to prevent a screen and a casing of the tablet computer from being scratched or damaged. On the other hand, the protective cover can also provide a function of supporting an electronic device to keep the tablet computer standing at an oblique angle or standing upright.
As the tablet computer becomes more popular, more types of protective covers are introduced. In addition, protective covers of the same type may be available in a variety of colors in order to satisfy different consumers' preferences.
Currently, a desktop background color of a tablet computer is predetermined in the factory when users start using the tablet computer. If the users desire to change the desktop background color, the users have to set the color manually. In addition, when a protective cover is used for covering a tablet, it is aesthetically pleasing for the users if the desktop background color is consistent with the color of the protective cover.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for automatically setting a desktop background color according to the color of the protective cover.